Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a voltage converter and a voltage converting method.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, voltage converters have been widely used in various kinds of electronic devices.
A typical voltage converter has an input end and an output end. The voltage converter can convert an input voltage with a voltage level on the input end to an output voltage with another voltage level on the output end. In the voltage conversion process, a ripple voltage with a frequency and a phase identical to a frequency and a phase of the input voltage is usually generated on the output end, and such a ripple voltage may cause operational instability of back end circuits which are electrically connected to the output end.
Thus, a method to eliminate the ripple voltage on the output end is desired.